According to a first aspect, the invention relates to a screen material made from metal having a flat side, comprising a network of dykes which are connected to one another by crossing points, which dykes delimit openings. More particularly, the invention according to this aspect relates to electroformed screen material, preferably seamless cylindrical screen material.